


Secrets Revealed

by Hopelessoul



Series: A/B/O Sanders Sides [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Meeting Someone New, Mentions of kidnapping, News Articles, Panic Attack, Plot Twists, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessoul/pseuds/Hopelessoul
Summary: So after the café trip Virgil makes an unpleasant discovery however this is not the only discovery that is made that day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the next work in this series and it is two parts because I feel that works better that way. Thank you for all of the support in this series and I hope you like this next addition.

Virgil and Roman went to the café a week ago and Virgil hasn’t thought about the people there due to having a lot on his mind. He needs to find a way to get his brother together with the man he fell in love with. However, he thinks that if he interferes too much then he will ruin everything and all he wants is for his older brother to be happy.

He is sitting in his room to have alone time. Patton’s heat ended two days ago, and Logan did say that it was possible for an omega to get pregnant by a beta however it is difficult, and you have to be trying. I know that Patton likes children, but Logan did tell me yesterday that they didn’t want to have children yet. So, while Patton isn’t on birth control Logan did tell the other Omega that it was possible for a pregnancy it wasn’t likely and if it did then it did, and they would figure things out from there. And he doesn’t anybody would mind if there is a smaller addition to the house hold.

However, he needs a minute alone. He has been alone for years and it is hard for him to be around people consistently is quite draining and they all understand this and leave him alone when he gets like this. He is watching funny vines on his phone and he is laughing his head off because these short videos are surprisingly funny, and I am having fun.

He decided to stop watching this after the compilation ends, he decides to check the headlines on msn because he likes to see what is happening in the world minus all of the reading because he can’t be bothered with all the reading because while he likes reading. News articles are not his kind of read because he likes non-fiction more than news articles.

He looks at them when he sees something he doesn’t like. He sees a picture of himself and Roman. When he clicks on it the title is “Virgil Sanders rumoured romance.” When he reads the article it just says about the interaction and how they were hanging out. People are saying about how they were laughing, and their faces were supposedly getting closer together and how he bought the omega food. And even how he took his wrist and led him out of the café. He knew what happened that day was invasive, and he was really uncomfortable with everybody staring at him. It never even crossed his mind that people would send that to news sources. He never realised that he was even that relevant or relevant at all. To be fair people recorded the session he had at court. 

He is about to spiral into a panic attack. He can’t handle this. He spent most of his life in one house and the only interaction he had with outside is the back garden the house had that he went to either to tend to it or because I was good, and Dorian let me do it and it was amazing to feel the fresh air on my skin. I had to be quiet though because his neighbours didn’t know about him again because Dorian was known to have no children how do you explain a teenager that they have never seen before living in his house. However, since he has been rescued, he was immediately thrust into the public eye and now he has no privacy and he hasn’t seen anyone but Dorian for 13 years and now everybody knows his name. It is far too much. 

He can feel his breathe beginning to quicken as he enters a panic attack. He knows what he has to do. He picks up his phone and texts the number he was told to if this was to happen asking for help. Soon afterward he can hear someone coming up the stairs before his bedroom door opens and exposes Thomas who immediately walks over to him and wraps his arms around him before trying to get him to remember his breathing technique that he was actually taught by Thomas himself.

This is when Thomas asks what caused it and in response the omega points at his laptop before the beta takes it and reads the whole thing and at the end he looks pissed.

“How dare they?” Thomas says clearly angry while not making Virgil panic more. “You and Ro aren’t dating but even if you were why is that there business at all?”

Virgil shrugs at this.

“I’ll have to talk to Roman, Patton, Logan and Ollie. They have to know that this is going on and they have to be careful. While this is not your fault it is a problem and we have to make sure that they don’t draw any unwanted attention to himself.” Thomas says rubbing his hand up and down his brothers’ arm. 

This is when they hear someone coming up the stairs and they assume that it is someone who lives with them.

Thomas pulls Virgil into a hug as the bedroom door opens and they look towards it to someone that they both vaguely recall but from different places.

“Hey boys but we need to talk.” The man says.

The man at the door has black hair with green eyes. He is wearing a leather jacket with skinny jeans and he is pocketing the sunglasses that he just took off which is how the brothers can see his eyes.

“Who the hell are you?” Thomas says tightening his arms slightly harder around Virgil to protect even though he knows the other three in the house wouldn’t let the man in if he had bad intentions.

“My name is Remy Grimshaw. Dorians brother.” The man or Remy says.

“That is how I recognise you. You came to Dorian’s house when I was there.” Virgil says having a moment of realisation.

“Yep. I knew something was off, but I never knew what. Boys there is something that I need to tell you.” Remy says, and this catches the interest of the other two.

“25 years ago, Dorian had a one-night stand with a woman and when she got pregnant, they decided to start dating for the sake of the child. When their son was born, he was so happy like nothing I have never seen from him. Then a year later the woman got pregnant again. However, while she was pregnant Dorian lashed out and hit his son. His girlfriend kicked him out and got a restraining order and due to this the court granted her full custody before the second child was born. Dorian decided to kidnap you Virgil due to the grief over loosing his children.” Remy says looking at the boys and something seems to click.

“That is why he wanted me to give him paternal nicknames because he wanted a child after his ex-stopped him from seeing his children. That makes so much sense. But why me?” Virgil says lost in thought. 

“I can answer that too.” Remy says now looking upset.

“Ok. Please answer it then.”

“Dorian’s ex and him decided on the name Charlie for his unborn child. They both liked it but the mother wanted another name and when Dorian was banned access for his child. The child was given a different first name and the other son had his last name changed. The boys name was changed from Charlie to…” Remy says clearly hesitating, but they don’t know why.

“What was it changed to.” Virgil says interested. He wants to know why he was taken.

“It was changed from Charlie to Virgil.” Remy says.

This stuns both of the brothers.

“So. Are you saying?” Thomas says.

“Boys. Dorian is your father.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the boys finding out the truth about Dorian.

“WHAT?!” Thomas says. “What the hell do you think you are doing lying to us like that.”

Virgil nods at this. Remy nods he expected that the brothers would be in denial. One of them was abducted by their father for years. But he had prepared for this.

“I have proof.” Remy says looking at the boys. “Ever wondered by you couldn’t find your birth certificated.” 

Virgil never did because he didn’t know they were missing. Thomas found out shortly after his mother died and he couldn’t find either of them. He just assumed that his mother put them in a box or his father had nicked them or something. Remy then pulls out two pieces of paper and hands them to the boys and they can tell it is their birth certificates. Virgil’s name is the same but on Thomas’ says his name is **“Thomas Grimshaw”**. And in the father section for both of the boys it says Dorian Grimshaw. 

“What.” Virgil says accepting the truth. And looking back it should not be surprising.

“That is why it shocked me when he said that Charlie was his son because I knew about his son that was supposedly called Charlie. I was never told that you had a different name. I heard a plate smash and I saw him carry you to the basement when it finally clicked. So, I called the police.” Remy says.

“So, it was you.” Virgil says after something clicks. “I thought it was a neighbour. I forgot that you were visiting that day.”

“Yep.” Remy says. “By the way I’m a Beta which made it more likely for a Beta child which was Thomas.”

“That makes sense.” Thomas says.

“In your mothers will it said that if Virgil was ever found then Dorian would be allowed to tell you two and that it would be your choice whether you wanted further contact. But when I went to visit him in prison, he asked me to do it and your mother sent him the birth certificates and I am here to tell you two even though it is not really my job. Your father has asked that me to tell you that during visiting hours that he is willing to answer any questions you have. He wants to talk to you both now everything is out in the open, but he will understand if you don’t want to.” Remy says.

“Ok. We’ll think about it.” Thomas says.

“This is my number.” Remy says. “Since I’m your Uncle this seems right. If you need anything or have any questions don’t be afraid to call.” 

Remy puts a small piece of paper on the bed in front of the brothers which Thomas takes.

“Ok. I’ll leave and I’m sorry that you have to hear about it like this, but you have to know. “Remy says.

“Goodbye boys.” The Uncle says before waving and leaving the brothers in Virgil’s room to think.

The boys are still feeling a level of shock. Virgil had just returned from being abducted only to find out that the man who did all these horrible things to him was there father.

“Well. That happened.” Virgil says, and Thomas is shocked by how calm he is. “It really isn’t surprising. He wanted me to call him paternal nicknames. Remy also really didn’t seem surprised when Dorian referred to me as his son. It is easy for me to piece everything together.”

“Now that I think about it I really shouldn’t be surprised.” Thomas says. “Mom did say that dad was not a good person and that he did something terrible, but I never thought about it. Also, with the incident it really should have clicked.”

“Incident?” Virgil asks.

“Shortly before mom died someone tried to break into my bedroom window. They had a flipping knife. But Ollie was staying over at mine that night and he threatened him with a baseball bat that we had from when we were little while I called the police. They ran off when they saw I was awake, and they never came back. It was immediately tied into your disappearance because he was even wearing the same hoodie. Guess he thought it would be less noticeable if he switched up his styles. Guess it makes sense when you realise, I am also his son he just wanted to have both of us I guess but Ollie scared him off.” The beta explains.

“That is what Dorian meant when he said that he was running an errand in the middle of the night.” Virgil realises.

“Do you think that we should visit him?” Thomas says because it is really his brothers decision. 

“I want get answers but not right now and if I go will you too.” The Omega says looking at his older brother who nods.

“So, changing the subject.” Thomas says with a smirk at his little brother. “How long have you had a crush on Roman.”

“What do you mean?” Virgil says genuinely confused.

“You clearly love him. Have you just not realised?” Thomas says.

“Yeah I had no clue. That makes so much sense. How long have you been in love with Ollie?” Virgil says and his brother goes pale.

“How do you know?” Thomas says in shock. Virgil didn’t know that he was in love himself but knew about his affection for Ollie.

“I saw the way you look at him but Roman was the one who told me what it was.” Virgil says.

“Ro knows.”

“We all do.”

“Shit.” Thomas says. “I’ve loved him since high school. I have tried to put my feelings aside so I didn’t ruin my friendship but it gets harder as time goes on, but I just can’t say anything to him.”

Seeing that Thomas is getting upset he decides to say, “let’s just get some sleep and we might tell them about this tomorrow.” And this is what they do.

 _//THE NEXT MORNING//_  
The brothers walk downstairs after accidentally sleeping the same bed the whole night. They talked first thing in the morning and the agreed that if someone asks about Remy then they would tell everybody what he had to say. Both of them are still in shock a bit because while it really should not have been a surprise it really was especially for Thomas after finding out that he was the product of a one-night stand and that it was Dorian hitting him that caused all of this. He feels guilt, but nobody needs to know that. Especially his brother.

When they get downstairs, they see their other three housemates in the kitchen eating and they go and join the others as Patton offers them food. Which they take, and the others are worried because Thomas went upstairs to help Virgil then that man went to talk to them and neither left the room that night.

“Salutations.” Logan says trying not to let his worry seep through in his voice.

“Hi.” Thomas and Virgil say at the same time.

“So, I am going to be the one to ask. Is something going on because after the man came in last night you both didn’t leave Virge’s room.” Roman asks and the others look at them. They expected this but not this early.

“His name is Remy and he is Dorians brother.” Virgil says, and the others look horrified they let him in the house. “No, it’s cool guys he was actually really nice. He was here to fulfil a part of our mom’s will that Dorian couldn’t do himself.”

“Kiddo how does Dorian have anything to do with your mom?” Patton asks.

“Well it turns out that Dorian is our father.” Thomas says.

“WHAT?!” The three shouts in unison. Patton has his hands over his mouth with his eyes wide, Logan has his eyebrows raised and Roman has his eyes wide and his mouth wide open. All three are looking at the brothers.

“You guys are taking this worse then we did.” Virgil says and both brothers giggle at this.

 

“Why are you two not freaking out in a metaphorical sense?” Logan asks.

“Because if you think about it, it really isn’t a surprise.” Virgil answers. “He asked me to use paternal names for him, refused to help me during heats which now makes sense and Thomas told me about an incident that he thought I didn’t need to know about.”

“Oh when someone tried to break in your window.” Patton says. When the brothers nodded he added “yeah we all practically lived at Thomas’ for a solid month too scared to leave him alone and your mom was too weak to move houses.”

 

“Yeah you all just moved in to protect me. Mainly Ollie though.” Thomas says.

“Yeah Ollie was there almost every night. He was insisting that he had to be there.” Patton says with a look in his eyes that I can’t read. Logan then kisses his cheek.

“What.” Thomas asks clearly confused.

“Ollie was so insistent. I think the blush on your face says that you are grateful.” Logan says with a smirk.

“Oh yeah. Virgil mentioned that you all knew.” Thomas says.

“How much did Virgil tell you?” Roman says with his teeth clenched.

“Just that we knew about his crush. And I just wanted to say big brother that you have my blessing.” The Omega says and everyone in the room bursts into laughter.

“Ok. Ok that enough.” Thomas says clearly wanting to change the subject.

“Why were you told about this now?” Logan asks sensing Thomas’ want to change the subject.

“Mom’s will and Remy just went to visit Dorian in jail and that is when he asked him to come and tell us. Also, Dorian asked him to ask us to at one point go and visit him in jail if we want answers to everything.” Virgil answers.

“Are you considering it?” Patton asks.

“Yeah we are. I think we need answer. He may be blood but why should we think that he is our father. We were talking about this before Remy came to visit. He also gave us his number just in case we needed it. So, we are willing to give him a chance.” Virgil says.

“Ok. So, we are about to enter a new year tomorrow. New year new start and now let’s play cards against humanity again because it was so much fun.” Patton suggests and the others in the room enthusiastically agree.

They spend the next few hours laughing at the answers.

**Author's Note:**

> How about that then.


End file.
